Mikoto Urabe (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Mikoto Urabe (卜部美琴 Urabe Mikoto) is the titular heroine and the mysterious girlfriend of Akira Tsubaki in the series. She is a new transfer student to Tsubaki's school, and he soon falls in love with her thanks, in part, to a series of dreams, as well as their 'bond in drool'. Urabe seems to live mostly on her own in an apartment, although her parents, especially her dad, are not entirely absent. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, potentially at least High 4-C Name: Mikoto Urabe, Mysterious Girlfriend X Origin: Nazo no Kanojo X Age: 17 Classification: Unknown (Several fans question whether Mikoto is a supernatural being, and even the author of the story haven't given a clear answer on that topic) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Martial Arts, Mastery in using scissors, Afterimage Creation, Emotional Manipulation (Her drool has her emotions in it, and depending on her emotion, it can affect the opposing side once he/she taste it), Heat Manipulation (When embarrased, Urabe's drool causes the bodies of those who taste it to either heat up or cool down respectively to astounshing degrees), Healing (Can cure illness like major fever when someone tastes her drool), Statistics Reduction (If she is upset or mad, those who taste her drool will feel like there is a stone weight on their shoulders), Dream Manipulation (Those who taste her drool would sense her emotions and see weird scenes, then they would have dreams concerning those emotions and desires), Psychometry (By tasting others' drool, she can see their dreams and past events), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Was kicked by Momoka Imai, and there was no bruises on her face) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually sliced a huge sign with her scissors just to intimidate Akira) | At least Multi-City Block level, potentially at least Large Star level (Her scissors attacks when fully blown serious was stated to be stronger than Mazinger's Rocket Punch and Ultraseven's Eyeslugger) Speed: Subsonic (Moved fast enough to create afterimages) | At least Massively FTL+ (Faster than the likes of Ultraseven) Lifting Strength: Athletic Class | At least Class M (Stronger than Ultraseven) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, potentially at least Large Star Class Durability: Wall level (Took a high kick from Momoka Imai, where said kick sent a grown up man flying away several meters) | At least Multi-City Block level, potentially at least Large Star level Stamina: Abnormally High (Even after being kicked by Momoka Imai, Urabe still woke up from said kick shortly, showing absolutely no signs of pain. Range: Extended melee range with scissors Standard Equipment: Panty Scissors (A pair of scissors that Urabe sheathes inside her panties, which she uses to either fight or intimidate Akira whenever he tries to hug or touch her) Intelligence: Average academically. Genius in combat (Has shown excellency in using her own scissors to shred everything in her path precisely. Also used it several times to intimidate Akira, all while making sure not to harm him in the slightest) Weaknesses: Urabe usually holds back in her fights (Even when Momoka knocked Akira out in front of her with a high kick, she still held back immensely, and wasn't even trying to hurt Momoka. This problem is solved though by the end of the manga). Her drool abilities won't work unless the opposing side tastes even the slightest drop of her drool. Note: While Urabe was never shown in her serious mode, the fact that it was stated in the manga scan, as well as the facts that the author didn't mention anything about it, and Urabe herself didn't refute against Akira when he explained the destructive power of her scissors heavily implies that this claim is true. Key: Casual | Serious Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4